


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°87 : « Art »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [87]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: And so is Eli, Drabble, I'm drooling, M/M, Sexy Chiss Warrior
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Thrawn savait parfaitement comment éveiller la flamme chez Eli...





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°87 : « Art »

**Author's Note:**

> Un autre de ces petits drabbles qui s'étaient perdus avant que je leur trouve une occasion d'exister au grand jour... Il me donne quelques frissons, de type “début d'hystérie fanwarrioresque”, vous verrez pourquoi ;)

\- Sous-officier Vanto, que diriez-vous que je m'occupe de votre corps avec autant de soin et de révérence que s'il était une œuvre d'art à part entière ? ronronna Thrawn à l'oreille de son aide.

Eli frissonna d'anticipation. Son lieutenant Chiss promettait monts et merveilles rien qu'à l'intonation qu'il employait – un don naturel, si excitant lorsque utilisé à cet escient.

**Author's Note:**

> Court mais efficace. Particulièrement pour me faire sourire bêtement à mon écran, avant de supplier toutes les divinités connues de m'offrir Thrawn (le vrai, le guerrier Chiss en chair et en os, pas le livre :p) pour mon anniversaire * ____ *


End file.
